An Inconvenient Moment
by flextronic
Summary: A ruffling of bedsheets, the sounds of bodies against each other. Chad catches Troy and Sharpay during a private moment. Troypay, Slight Ryella, Chaylor. Clue: Look at the rating.


**Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical, why is that a surprise?**

* * *

Chad was on his way to Troy's room to ask him out for a game of basketball. It was the end of their senior year and they were all at Lava Springs for a two week break, courtesy of Sharpay, before starting their life as collage students.

Chad was about to knock on the door when he heard hushed voices coming from inside. He tried to get as much of his bushy black hair tucked behind his ear and then pressed his ear against the door in hopes of hearing more.

"God, you really are a big boy, Troy" Sharpay moaned, sounding out of breath.

Chad recoiled in shock. Troy and Sharpay had along been dating for a few months, after Troy and Gabriella had both decided that they were better off as friends. Troy and Sharpay had started dating after that and Gabriella and Ryan had also started dating soon afterwards.

"Good that you know, Evans." Troy said happily. This was followed by the sound of ruffling sheets and bed springs, punctured by a few shouts and laughter.

"Who's the boss now?" Sharpay asked with pleasure, her breathing deep and irregular.

"You really are a woman of many talents." Troy said, sounding as if he was pinned under somebody but enjoying every moment of it, "Where did you learn to be so flexible?"

Chad could not believe this. He had seen enough movies to know what those noises and words suggested the occupants in the room were doing.

"Weren't you going to ask Troy to play basketball with us?" Ryan asked, appearing round the corner, dressed in his best basketball gear and wearing an orange cap.

Chad hurriedly covered Ryan's mouth before he made anymore noise and motioned for him to listen at the door. Ryan shot him a look of protest but Chad had already pressed his ear against the door. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed suit, pressing his ear on a part of the door that wasn't blocked by Chad's bushy hair.

"I had a lot of training with girls." Sharpay said, and there was another ruffle of sheets and sounds of bodies pressing together.

Ryan shot Chad a look of horror. "That's my sister in there." He protested softly, but Chad wasn't listening. Ryan , horrified but amazed at what he was hearing, could not pull his ear away from the door.

"Well then, that isn't very fair then is it? This is only my first time doing this." Troy said, "I want one at least one more try."

"This is addictive isn't it?" Sharpay asked, "I wonder why we haven't done this sooner."

"Beats me", Troy said, "But now I want more." Another ruffling of sheets and more moans and groans and the sound of bed springs.

"Lower, Bolton, Lower. How are you going to sweep a girl off her feet if you can't even find the right spot?" Sharpay asked tauntingly.

"Like this." Troy said suggestively. There was a loud crash and the sound of bodies crashing against the bed heavily and the sound of laughter.

"Who's your daddy now?" Troy asked, he voice laced with triumph.

"You have a unique way of doing things, Mr Bolton." Sharpay said, "Although I would still say that Gabriella or even Taylor is better at this than you."

Chad and Ryan's mouth fell open simultaneously in total shock and disbelief. Sharpay and their girlfriends? The thought was too much to take in. The boys ran away from the room in total shock.

"I am going to cut off my ears." Chad said, still in shock.

"Lend me your razor after you are done," Ryan said, following Chad.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Chad or Ryan? We have been trying to find then the whole morning." Troy asked Gabriella and Taylor, who were swimming in the pool.

"No, they are probably hiding somewhere," Taylor said, "Boys in their puberty stage display weird and childish behaviour frequently."

"We do not" Troy protested, splashing water at Taylor.

"And you think that helps to convince people that you are mature?" Gabriella asked, laughing and giving Sharpay and Taylor a high 5.

"Remember what you were doing this morning Bolton?" Sharpay asked, "That wasn't mature behaviour too."

"You were the one who convinced me to do it." Troy protested, but caved in under Sharpay's glare.

"What did both of you do?" Gabriella asked, curious at what activities Sharpay could have pushed Troy into participating in.

"Troy here wanted to know what girls did during slumber parties, so we had a pillow fight in his room." Sharpay said, smiling at the mermory of that, "But don't worry girls, he is nowhere as good as both of you."

"I was not that bad, I did manage to knock you down once." Troy protested, ashamed to admit that he could not knock a girl lighter than him off her feet with a bolster taller than her.

"You threw away the bolster and tackled me." Sharpay said indignantly, "I knocked you off your feet more then ten times.I still beat you ten to one."

"Well, make that ten to two." Troy said, tackling Sharpay, causing both of then to fall into the pool.

"That doesn't count! You are so immature, Troy" Sharpay said, soaking wet.

"Boys never mature, didn't you know that?" Troy laughed and splashed water at her.

"Well, I supposed round two of our morning battle starts now." Sharpay said, splashing water at him and motioning for Gabriella and Taylor to join her.

"Three against one? That's not fair!" Troy protested, swallowing a mouthful of mouthful courtesy of Gabriella.

"Well, unfortunately for you, girls at this age aren't very mature either." Sharpay smiled sweetly at him, before sending another wave of water towards him.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did it mislead you? At least a little bit?**


End file.
